


Animal instinct

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si voltò verso Alex, scoprendolo ancora a torturarsi il labbro inferiore, aggiungendo le unghie che graffiavano incessantemente i palmi delle mani.Era preoccupato per lui, e non tanto per qualche improvviso moto di compassione, quanto più per la riuscita della fuga.
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 2





	Animal instinct

**_~ Animal Instinct ~_ **

Quando Alex era tornato a Sona, Michael si era subito reso conto del fatto che qualcosa in lui era cambiato.

La prima volta che avevano messo piede nel carcere panamense, l’ex federale si era mostrato poco disposto a cedere, ad accettare quello che era accaduto senza combattere o fare qualsiasi cosa per andare avanti.

Quando erano venuti a prenderlo, Michael aveva creduto che avesse avuto ragione a sperare e a non arrendersi, ma qualcosa doveva essere andato storto, e riusciva anche facilmente ad immaginare cosa.

Se quello che i federali volevano da lui era una testimonianza, non vedeva in che modo Alex avrebbe potuto fornirgliene una attendibile nello stato in cui si trovava.

Ma quello che interessava Michael non era la sua testimonianza o quello che ne sarebbe derivato.

Non gli sarebbe importato troppo nemmeno di lui se non fosse stato che, quando l’aveva visto tornare, si era sentito improvvisamente sollevato.

Non se ne spiegava la ragione, né era disposto a concedersi questa inutile auto analisi per scoprirla.

Non riusciva a pensare a molto altro che a quello che gli aveva detto il fratello, e forse era stato proprio quel cambio di rotta della propria mente a piacergli tanto.

Continuava ad essere ossessionato dal volto di Sara.

Continuava a pensare a quello che era successo, in un circolo vizioso, giungendo sempre alla conclusione che quanto le era capitato era unicamente colpa sua.

Camminò costeggiando il cortile della prigione, deciso a trovare Alex prima di incontrare chiunque altro.

Non sapeva perché dovesse essere proprio lui a strapparlo ai propri demoni, sapeva solo di aver bisogno di qualcuno che lo facesse.

Lo trovò nella sua cella immersa nell’oscurità a causa del drappo liso appeso davanti alla finestra; Mahone era rannicchiato sul materasso sottile, le ginocchia tirate contro il petto.

Guardava un punto fisso nel vuoto mentre si torturava un labbro con i denti, gesto che sarebbe potuto tranquillamente passare per nervoso, ma nel quale Michael riusciva a scorgere chiari i segni della crisi d’astinenza.

Si sedette sul pavimento di fronte al letto, guardando nella sua stessa direzione.

“Bentornato” mormorò. “Pensavo che non avresti più messo piede a Sona” aggiunse poi, concedendosi un sorriso sarcastico.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Alexander prima alzare un sopracciglio e poi scrollare le spalle.

“A quanto pare non ero così utile come pensavano” si voltò verso di lui, lo sguardo preoccupato. “Ma ho ancora qualcosa su cui fare affidamento, no? Il tuo piano...”

“Usciremo fuori di qui” lo interruppe il più piccolo, secco. “Abbiamo solo avuto un piccolo ritardo, ma usciremo fuori di qui” ripeté, convincendo tanto Mahone quanto se stesso.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche altro minuto, e questa volta fu il più grande a parlare per primo.

“Whistler mi ha detto quello che è successo. Mi ha detto di Sara. Mi dispiace, Michael.” disse, con un tono di voce così piatto che costrinse il più piccolo a dubitare delle sue parole.

“Porterò Whistler fuori di qui, farò quello che vogliono. E dopo che mi sarò assicurato del fatto che mio nipote è in salvo prenderò quella...” si interruppe, sospirando e passandosi le mani sul volto. “Farò quello che devo.” concluse poi semplicemente, rimanendo in silenzio.

Si voltò verso Alex, scoprendolo ancora a torturarsi il labbro inferiore, aggiungendo le unghie che graffiavano incessantemente i palmi delle mani.

Era preoccupato per lui, e non tanto per qualche improvviso moto di compassione, quanto più per la riuscita della fuga.

Si alzò sulle ginocchia, portandogli una mano sul viso e costringendolo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

Anche nell’oscurità in cui era immersa la cella, riusciva a vedere le occhiaie profonde, riusciva a vedere il sudore imperlargli la fronte; riusciva a vedere la disperazione, e nonostante tutto credeva che quell’espressione non fosse poi troppo dissimile da quella che aveva lui stesso in quel momento.

Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di reagire che si protese verso di lui, posando le labbra sulle sue.

Ma, contrariamente alle sue aspettative, Alex non si oppose.

Si lasciò baciare per qualche secondo, rimanendo perfettamente immobile, prima di ricambiare il bacio, schiudendo le labbra e andando con la lingua alla ricerca di quella del più piccolo.

Pochi minuti e si dovettero separare; Mahone rimase seduto sul materasso, incredulo, mentre l’altro si affrettava ad accostare il lenzuolo che fungeva da unica porta della cella, prima di tornare vicino a lui.

“Perché l’hai fatto?” gli chiese il più grande, con curiosità più che con rimprovero.

“E tu perché me l’hai lasciato fare?”

Conoscevano le risposte ad entrambe le domande, ma nessuno dei due era disposto ad ammettere la verità.

Tornarono l’uno alla ricerca della bocca dell’altro allora, quasi brutali in ogni loro movimento, mentre Alex tirava il più piccolo insieme a lui sul letto, affrettandosi a liberarlo della maglietta.

Michael si lasciò andare, perché era questo che voleva, era questo di cui aveva bisogno.

Aveva bisogno di sentire quelle mani e quella bocca addosso, e di sentire il più grande su di sé, in modo tale così da distrarlo, anche se per poco, in modo tale da fargli dimenticare per un po’ tutto quello che stava accadendo.

Voleva estraniarsi dal mondo, Michael, e per farlo aveva scelto l’oscurità di quella cella e la disperazione dell’uomo che gli stava di fronte.

Si lasciò spogliare velocemente, e altrettanto velocemente liberò lui dai vestiti, sentendo la punta delle sue dita sfiorarlo con una delicatezza paradossale se paragonata all’irruenza di poco prima.

Lo lasciò fare per qualche minuto prima di prendere l’iniziativa e scendere su di lui con la bocca, affrettandosi prima che qualcuno decidesse per qualsiasi ragione di entrare nella cella, chinandosi ad avvolgere con la bocca l’erezione del più grande.

Alex reclinò la testa all’indietro, poggiando il viso contro la parete fredda, come se stesse cercando sollievo.

Nessuno dei due sembrava più essere preso dai propri demoni, nessuno dei due sembrava essere nemmeno in grado di pensare coerentemente, e così avevano raggiunto il loro scopo.

Michael perse ancora qualche minuto giocando con la lingua sul suo sesso, prima di cambiare posizione e sdraiarsi sul materasso troppo piccolo e troppo sporco, facendo cenno a Mahone di raggiungerlo.

Quest’ultimo si fece spazio fra le sue gambe schiudendole con un ginocchio, e mentre era in procinto di avvicinare le dita alla sua apertura Scofield scosse la testa, scendendo ad intrecciare le dita con le sue, fermandolo.

“Non importa” disse, e Alex non stette troppo ad insistere.

Il dolore che provò quando si spinse dentro di lui fu pungente, intenso, diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato.

Strinse i denti e serrò gli occhi mentre il più grande rimaneva fermo, aspettando che si adattasse a quella brusca intrusione.

Nonostante il dolore, Michael stava bene. Si sentiva completamente coinvolto, sentiva la presenza di Alex dentro di sé, sentiva che i suoi nervi erano completamente concentrati in quello che stava provando e stavano cercando di combattere contro quella sofferenza, impedendogli di soffermarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa.

Era questo, era questo che voleva, era di questa sofferenza volontaria che aveva bisogno per contrastare quella che invece non era in grado di controllare, quella che non era stato lui a volere.

Quando riaprì piano gli occhi guardò Alex, e vide il medesimo sollievo sul suo volto.

Non tremava più. Non c’era segno di quella crisi che fino a poco prima sembrava essere un punto di non ritorno, non c’era traccia di tristezza, di rabbia, di bisogno di calmare i propri nervi.

Era come se il rispettivo dolore si annullasse a vicenda.

Gli fece cenno di stare bene, e allora l’altro cominciò subito a muoversi, come se gli fosse costata una fatica immane rimanere immobile fino a quel momento.

Si sfilò da dentro di lui e affondò di nuovo con una spinta decisa, lesto nel mettere una mano sulla bocca di Michael per impedirgli ancora di urlare, non volendo rischiare che nessuno dei detenuti si lasciasse attrarre dal rumore e decidesse di entrare per il puro gusto di rovinar loro la festa.

Spinse, ancora. E ancora Michael ringraziò per quella mano che non lo faceva gridare, e ringraziò per quel dolore che lentamente si andava trasformando in qualcosa di diverso, in qualcosa di piacevole.

Alex si muoveva senza sosta dentro di lui, e Scofield cercava di tenere gli occhi aperti il più possibile, di focalizzarsi su quei dettagli del suo volto che non venivano mascherati dall’oscurità, perché se non li avesse visti e se fosse rimasto completamente al buio non sapeva quali scherzi la propria mente sarebbe stata in grado di giocargli.

Ne aveva avuto abbastanza di oscurità nella sua vita.

Lo sentì avvolgergli il sesso con il palmo della mano e muoverlo in modo aritmico, sempre più velocemente, fino a che non sentì di non riuscire più a resistere.

Si protese verso di lui, facendo presa con i denti sulla spalla del più grande per soffocare un grido più forte degli altri nel momento in cui raggiungeva l’orgasmo.

Si accasciò contro il materasso poi, lasciandosi andare, inerme, a malapena consapevole di Alex che continuava a muoversi, che gemeva piano il suo nome, che veniva a sua volta e si svuotava dentro di lui, sdraiandosi poi in quella piccola porzione di letto rimasta fra Michael e la parete.

Per qualche minuto non si sentì altro rumore che il vociare sommesso dei detenuti e i loro respiri affannati, irregolari.

Ancora Michael non si capacitava di che cosa fosse successo, e ancora la sua mente non aveva ceduto all’ovvietà dei fatti, rivelandogli quanto grande fosse stato il suo errore.

Alex gli lasciò passare un braccio intorno alla vita, stringendolo contro di sé, e l’altro non seppe se fosse per l’effettiva mancanza di spazio o perché in quel momento voleva lasciarsi andare ad un gesto di calore umano, se ne avesse bisogno, ma non gli importava.

Stava bene in quell’abbraccio. Stava bene a contatto con quella pelle ancora bollente, che odorava intensamente di sudore e sesso.

Scoprì che gli piaceva, e scoprì anche il proprio senso di colpa per quella sola ammissione.

“Perché?” chiese ancora Alexander, in un mormorio sommesso, quasi sperando che l’altro non sentisse la domanda.

Michael sospirò, senza muoversi dalla propria posizione, senza guardarlo.

“Mi dispiace, Alex” sussurrò. “Dopo quello che è successo io...”

“Ne avevi bisogno.” concluse l’altro al suo posto, sospirando. “Lo capisco. Con quello che hai perso e con il fatto che non puoi nemmeno concederti un minuto per piangere la sua morte, lo capisco perché ne avessi bisogno.” gli disse, e Scofield apprezzò il fatto che non avesse pronunciato il suo nome.

Ancora non si sentiva pronto a venire catapultato di nuovo in quella realtà che non voleva affrontare.

“È abbastanza patetico da parte mia, non trovi?”

Non lo poteva vedere da quella posizione, ma fu certo del fatto che stesse sorridendo.

“No. Non sei patetico. Il fatto che ci siamo saltati addosso come due animali significa solo che abbiamo ancora voglia di fare qualcosa, che non ci siamo arresi, che abbiamo solo bisogno di dimenticare per un po’ tutto quello che ci attende al di fuori di queste mura, oltre al fatto che abbiamo bisogno di arrivarci, là fuori.” sospirò, stringendo la presa sulla sua spalla e cominciando ad accarezzarlo lentamente. “Se tu non biasimi me, allora io non biasimo te, Michael. Siamo uguali, in fondo.”

Il più piccolo non gli rispose; pensò invece alle sue parole, e trovò che avesse ragione.

Tutti e due scappavano da qualcosa, e il fatto che durante la fuga si fossero scontrati non poteva essere casuale.

Continuava a trovarsi squallido, nudo in quella cella alla ricerca di qualcosa che mettesse a tacere il proprio dolore, ma il solo fatto di non essere solo in quello squallore era abbastanza per farlo sentire meglio.

Non c’era altro a cui volesse pensare, non per quel giorno né per quello dopo.

Ora voleva solo rimanere disteso fra quelle braccia, in quel calore e in quell’oscurità penetrante, e dormire fino a che i suoi fantasmi non fossero spariti da soli.

Non c’era spazio per loro, non lì a Sona.

Avrebbe pensato ad affrontarli una volta uscito fuori di lì.


End file.
